shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zatch Zerubabel
Introduction Zerubabel is a member of the Pantheon of Hounds. He was turned into an infant by Jewelry Bonney. He holds the record of most bounties claimed, he has captured 4512 Pirates. He has the epithet of the Kid Hell, He is the brother of the Grand Commander, Marines know him as The Labyrinth. He has eaten of the Fuse Fuse no mi, giving the person the ability to fuse with animals. He has a capture rank of S, and a total bounty collected, 2,545,660,000. His catchphrase is " Baby on Board?" Appearance Zerubabel has mossy green spiky hair, and has fairly light skin. He is always seen with his yellow binky. He either goes around, nude, shirtless, or wearing something for a specific theme, he prefers to go nude. He is fairly wide and tall for someone with toddler like looks. He is known to wear shades, or headphones. He known to have the same eyes as his father. In his adult form he has green colored hair with pompadour hairstyle similar to his grandfather. Zatch has a scar on the right side of his face, starting from his forehead and going down all the way till his neck or maybe longer. He has a well built physique, and is tall.He has big, wide magenta colored eyes. He is fairly tan, and never drops the look on his face, he has a self proclamied "smile that sells". He has three earings on the right side of his face, the sphere shaped one filled with a blue liquid, the teardrop shaped one, with the pink liquid, and the cylindrical one with the green liquid. He wears a green and white track suit. He wears a black, polyester gloves. He wears black shoes, with a gold shoe strap. In his child state Zatch is seen with an attire consisting of Chinese style shirt, with knee high boots, and black pants. He sports a black shoulder guard with a long black cloth under it. He has slit, feline eyes there colored a moonshade yellow. In his normal state, which is his elderly state, he has a grey handbar moustache, and he wears a purple glasses, he also wears a blue hat, he also has a short beard. he is more tan than he is in his other forms.he has a very refined nose, but that was all that was shown when a flashback was shown. He has a yellow shirt with a striped green and orange undershirt. He also wears cargo shorts. Teppei_Eps_28.jpg|Zatch in his adult state. 300px-En.png|Zatch Child form 300px-Ep58Behemoth.png|Zatch's most powerful Elderly state, Personality Zerubabel usually behaves very calm, much different from the usual delinquents that frequent Svarka. Having a good control over his own emotions and being known to be very bottled up: no one knows what he is really thinking at the moment. But the most striking part of his personality is, of course, his love for good fights - a trait that he also shares with Lynx Jem. When the oportunity to face a worthy opponent arises, Zerubabel will think very little about any kind of consequences that his actions may provoke, something that gets very obvious on his first bout against Jem. During his fights with Jennings, he is shown to be laughing and enjoying the battle while everyone around is worried. He also has respects for strong fighters especially Jem and Gama, whom sometimes he regards as a stronger fighter than himself. Another thing he also shares with Gama on terms of personality is his lack of intellect and focus on more passive matters, being, evidently, more interested on resolving any kind of problem he has to face with his own bare hands. He also has a fond to cute or little animals and things, like cats or even Solomon - when they first met. Zerubabel is exceedingly laid back (belying his true ferocity) and is often unresponsive to things that seem abnormal. He is shown to be more worried about his part time job than any other thing. He is shown to be working in all different kinds of jobs varying from construction sites to a sales vendor. Even after being kidnapped and undergoing a strip search, he remained asleep. He is also described as a good guy by normal standards and helped all students after the destruction at Third Division. Despite occasionally arguing with Imo, Zerubabel has a very strong sense of connection with his team-mates and allies, first seen when he regretted being unavailable and therefore unable to help with retrieving Lynx Jem. From that point onwards, he resolved to work on his teamwork skills with Imo and Aoi. He even helped Aoi to improve her abilities, and is one of the few people, who openly professes confidence in her. The fruits of his efforts are seen where Zerubabel was able to carry out a mission successfully while also keeping others safe. He also proves to be able to understand his team-mates' inner workings, sensing when the slightest of things is wrong with either of them. Abilities and Powers Zerubabel is one of the most powerful villains in Svarka, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Jem had complete immunity to most of Zerubabel's gas based attacks, and was even able to hypnotize Zerubabel, thanks to his Devil Fruit powers. Zerubabel's strength is first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeats Urouge. Furthermore, Zerubabel easily defeats another Mercenary, Roko. Zerubabel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Bounty Hunters would usually not have, such as an understanding of what dials are, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. Zerubabel also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic and childish, often doing backflips with one hand, and has an above average endurance, shrugging off most of Jem's attacks. Zerubabel also stomped Urouge to the ground with his foot, causing the ground to shake as a result. Urouge commented about his strength afterwards in sheer shock and terror. Swordsmanship Quick Draw Style Zerubabel uses a style in which in transition, he sheaths it, he is only seen to use this once, but when he did he cut and slive so fast the people did not even realize they were being cut, killing a lot of the enemies. His slash was strong enough to completely split the man in half. He was seen to be capable enough with it, that with both hands, full power he cut a ship clean in half, which is quite the feat seen as he does not often use a sword, he usually has his scythe, which he is more than excellent at. A demon above Satan as one calls him. His scythe was able to cut a building the size of the tower of justice in enies lobby, with one swing, with his weaker hand, with little to no effort. His skills are known to be better than Doc Q, who he fought and defeated with one swing. Hand to Hand Combat Zerubabel, even before meeting Shingetsu, has only used his fists to fight. He uses street fighting techniques and his already inhuman strength to win fights. He also knows a lot of wrestling moves like the German Suplex and Boston Crab. Now that his fruit is with him his strength has been further enhanced with physical strength. Zerubabel likes to make up crazy names for his attacks even though they're still only regular moves. As most Bounty hunters in the series, he lacks any particular technique in fighting, mostly relying on his natural prowess to diminish the advantage of trained martial artists like Shingetsu and Miki. However, he has figured out some = techniques from wrestling: he defeats Solomon with a suplex and leads Jennings in a , an , and a Boston crab. More recently, Zerubabel is training in the Shingetsu style with Aoi . He has shown to learn at a fast pace, splitting stones and even boulders bigger than himself with the Shingetsu's style basic technique: Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko is a technique were the user focus his or her power completely on a single spot. This techinque is also known as the Armorpiercer The Shock Palm(ショックヤシShokkuyashi)is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of Third Division, but only Zazzy has mastered it. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's nerves, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically applies force into the opponent's nerve system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the nerve circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "Shock" palm. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with nerve network manipulation, makes the Shock palm the most reputable and fearsome fighting style known in all of World. He even took down a potential Shichibukai, with two moves. Agility Zerubabel stopped a "supersonic" bullet from van augur. He was able to stop Shiryu from sheathing his sword. He was able to move faster than Jem. He is capable of using the move Nadare a testament of how fast he is, he is known to be the fastest man in Third Division. Weapons Zerubabel carrys around a Scythe bag, holding his Scythe. Giving him his much earned epithet "Reapers Child" Rīpā-ko(リーパー ">子), He was seen to be able to slive through a body with ease, several bodies in fact. He was able to repel Jem's powerful slash without his blade breaking. He was known fend off Doc Q with ease. 181px-006.jpg| Shock Medium. 185px-007.jpg|Shock Well done. Haki As stated all Rokuōkekirā possess Haki. ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' His kenbunshoku is quite good, mastering it to the extent in which he can predict fire from a pirate ship, and dodge it with limited movement. When he became an infant his body couldn't keep up with the usual movements he made, when he was fighting in his adult body. So with the help of kenbunshoku haki, he is able to predict the opponents attacks, helping him eliminate unnecessary movements, while still being able to keep up with the opponent in his body. ''Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments'' He is never seen using it, but it is implied as he is a Rokuōkekirā, and all of them possess haki. ''Haōshoku Haki:'' Color of the Conquering King He is very inapt at it, because he was able to point to a target in a massive crowd, and make him pass out. Such a great feat, he did to show off to his pupils. Techniques * Kenbunshoku: Diagram: Zerubabel with his haki can see all the movements the opponent makes in order to make predicting there next move simpilar. He was first seen used against Jem when trying to duplicate Jem doing it. *'Revealation': Zerubabel points to someone in a massive crowd, and makes them pass out. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Coming soon.. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Man of Myth is Legend Category:Male Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pantheon of Hounds Category:S-rank Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User